Valentines
by starooo
Summary: To Sumire Shouda, everything that spells out 'hate' rhymes with 'Koko'. But the day ends with her and a pair of red polka-dotted boxers and the occassional "Will you be my valentine?" from a certain mind-reader.


_"Will you be my valentine?"_

* * *

Sumire Shouda couldn't wholly understand her situation.

It was either she was, in Wakako's choice of words, in the "has not yet moved on in obsessing over Natsume and Ruka _-sama_ that's why she can't get a boyfriend" category or the "you think you're not good for anyone including the loser at the back of the classroom who likes to hear the sound of the metal in his stapler sliding over the strings just because it's almost too close to the sound of a guitar" category.

Sumire claims she's not, even swearing on the goddamned Nicholas Sparks novel she likes _so_ much, but somehow, the organ in the middle of her ribcage seems to be telling her that she's stuck between both.

And above all that, she blames Kokoryomi for everything, _everything_ that's happening to her.

Koko and his freakishly spiked hair, irritating dimpled smile and his stupidly annoying alice.

To Sumire Shouda everything that spells out hate rhymes with Koko.

"Why don't you tell me what happened, Sumire-chan?"

Sumire looks up from the pillow she was previously crying on and scowls at Koko, her unquestionably source of depression. She couldn't quite comprehend what she was doing slumped hopelessly at the corner of her bedroom with a tear-stained face and with Koko, the freak with the stupidly annoying alice, squatted in front of her with a bag of catnip (chocolates from Central Town, 300 yen each. Don't ask) in an obvious attempt of cheering her up for god knows why she's been acting like that at him for the past five minutes.

"Tell _you_ what happened?" She says, throwing the pillow at him. "_You _happened. If it weren't for you, Ruka wouldn't have dumped me."

"Ruka would've dumped you long ago." He says in a peculiarly light tone. Sumire scowls at him and for a quick second, she activates her alice on him.

"You were saying?"

"I meant…" He takes three cautious steps backwards and drops the goods on the floor. "I meant… Ruka likes Imai." He states in which he regrets too quickly after realizing what he just said.

"If I'm not too busy crying my goddamned eyes out, you would've been dead by now, punk."

Koko smiles at her in a way that he smiled at her when they were little. "But you wouldn't do that. C'mon Sumire, I've known you longer than your parents ever did, moreover your seaweed of a brother—" "Leave my brother out of this, idiot!" "—to know that you would _never_, even for a million light years, do that to me."

Sumire lets her guard down for a quick moment and loses control of her alice. "What made you say that?"

"I read minds."

That was a good enough reason, actually.

"That's not a good enough reason, Koko." She says, all the while folding her arms. She couldn't bring herself to wipe the tears in her eyes because they just keep on falling.

"Well because…" He moves two steps forward, waddling like a small duck and reaches out to wipe the tears for her. "…because I _know_ you. I _know_ Ruka and I know a lot of things even without using my alice."

"But you know that I like Ruka."

"Yeah, I know."

"So, why the hell did you bad mouth me in front of him?" She cries in the middle of hot, frustrated tears. "Why the hell did you convince him to _not _try date me because really, Koko, I am _goddamned_ confused of all this shit happening to me!"

He looks at the almost forgotten plastic of catnip at his side and looks at her with that guilty look that's meant to make her feel pity for him. It's just not fair. Kokoryomi is obviously not playing fair.

The things she does for him, really.

"Because I want to be your valentine."

For the second time that day, Koko has finally managed to figure out what makes her tick. He catches her off guard and on times like that, he'll take advantage on it and fires a statement that'll make her stop in her tracks.

This, however, tops his list of accomplishments.

Sumire looks up from her messed up (messed up, meaning wet) knees and looks at him, straight in the eye. "Can you repeat what you just said?"

"I said, I did that earlier because I want to be your valentine." He pushes the plastic of chocolate catnips towards her and scratches the back of his head in embarrassment. "Ruka likes Imai. I didn't want to tell it out loud earlier because I'm afraid of rabies and metal horse shoe gloves that's why I told him you were the one who stole his boxer shorts last week at PE. I'm really sorry for lying. It was the only way I could think of at that situation. You really caught me off guard, I… I… Your mind was blank since this morning and I couldn't bring myself up to confess to you so…"

"So… you badmouthed me in front of the _whole class_ and tried reading _my_ mind since this morning which varies completely to our pact four years ago that you yourself said that you're not going to read my mind _ever. _Oh and that you're scared of Imai and Ruka and not _me?_ And after all this, you expect me to be your valentine?"

"Yes…?"

Sumire lets out a dead beat sigh and snaps back at him. "Forget it."

Koko grabs her hand and places a pack of chocolate catnip in her hands. "I said I'm sorry okay. If it's okay for you, I'll let you boss me around just for today until the fourteenth to make it up to you. I'll even tell Hotaru, while wearing an anti-alice helmet and shin pads, that she should just stop being an ass and hook up with Nogi quickly. You know what, how about I treat you out to a happy meal?"

Sumire actually wipes her eyes with her hand and smiles at Koko who is busy catching his breath. She rolls her eyes at him, grabs his sleeve and blows on it. "If you say so, then I guess being your valentine wouldn't hurt."

"Yeah," He agrees completely, smiling back at her. "Well, it wouldn't hurt _for you_." He mutters and as quick as lightning, a clawed hand slaps his almost numb leg.

"Shut up."

"Okay, okay."

Sumire looks at him, yet again, for the sixth time that day, and smiled.

Even up to this point, Sumire Shouda couldn't wholly understand her situation.

* * *

"Koko?"

"What?"

"I… Uh… Thanksforthechocolatecatnips."

"What?"

"Damnit, you have an alice for a reason, stupid."

"…"

"…"

"…I love you too."

"…"

"…"

"Not _that_ thought! The other one!"

--

--

--

"Sumire?"

"What is it now, idiot?"

"_I _was the one who stole Ruka's boxer shorts."

"Uh…"

"…"

"What does it look like?"

"It's the usual red polka-dotted one."

"…"

"…"

"Can I… uh…"

"What?"

"Since I'm your valentine and all…"

"_What?"_

"Can I take a picture of it and send it to the fan members?"

"…"

"…"

"…You girls are weird."

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

I'd like to that _someone_ for being my source of inspiration. :) Oh and the dialogue was an idea by a friend of mine who got bored in the middle of an important school seminar. I really shouldn't be saying that but hey, nothing beats a good story but the reality behind it, right? Really, I don't make sense out of anything. At all.

Anyways, have a happy valentine's, superstars. :)

Leave me a review?


End file.
